


Double Dribble

by melonbii



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Clones (Orphan Black), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbii/pseuds/melonbii
Summary: Due to loneliness, a failed relationship and the lack of sun, Cosima decides to move back home to San Francisco after spending 2 years at the University of Minnesota, transferring to UC Berkeley, where her twin brother Cameron is a basketball star.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

After spending the past two years in Minnesota, Cosima Niehaus had enough of it. While the university of Minnesota was to her liking, everything else wasn’t. The weather was abysmal, it was difficult for her to make lasting friends, travelling back and forth to see her family in San Francisco was a hassle and lastly she just got out of a relationship with her girlfriend of over a year.

Weighing the pros and cons of staying in Minneapolis or returning home, Cosima finally decided to go back to her beloved California. Asking her parent if they would be ok with her moving back home, they readily agreed that it would be a good choice and that they would be more than happy with her being around again. Once the decision was made she felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. She made the preparations to transfer to the biology department at UC Berkley for this upcoming fall semester. Now came the hard part. Packing up her apartment and sending everything home.

**_Three Months Later:_ **

Cosima Niehaus bounces up and down in the security line at Saint Paul International Airport checking the time on her phone. “C’mon on can this line go any faster? My flight just started boarding.” Making an executive decision Cosima politely pushes her way to the front of the line. “Sorry. Pardon me. Excuse me, my flight is about to leave and I can’t miss it,” she murmured to angry looking people as she passes them in the line. Making it to the front of the line she proceeds to take off her many rings and bracelets, red running shoes, backpack and empty her pockets. Hastily going through the body scanner, Cosima grabs her things, dons her shoes and starts running through the airport.

While running towards the gates Cosima pulls out her phone and looks up her ticket with the gate number. “Right. Gate B21.” Looking at the signs she realizes that B21 is in the opposite direction. “Gosh, just my luck, it would be the other way.” Breaking out into a full sprint Cosima turns around and guns it towards her gate making it with seconds to spare.

Breathing heavy, doubling over and clutching her knees Cosima breathlessly asks the gate attendant, “Did I make it? Did the flight leave yet?”

Scanning the ticket, the attendant curtly responds, “You’re just in time ma’am. The door was just about to close hurry up before they leave without you.” With a brisk walk, Cosima walks down the aisle, gets on the plane and heads to her seat. Sighing in relief, she sits back and closes her eyes looking forward to being in San Francisco in a few short hours.

“Welcome aboard flight 324 to San Francisco. Everyone sit tight we should be arriving in about 4 hours. Please fasten your seat belts and get ready for takeoff.”

‘Four hours. I’ll be back home in four hours,’ Cosima thought. ‘What will this move have in store for me?’


	2. Chapter 2

Home sweet home. Cosima thinks as she climbs out of the taxi in her Pacific Heights neighborhood and grab her luggage out of the trunk. After paying the taxi driver, she heads up the front stairs and opens the door with her key gently closing it behind her. Stowing her bags in the entry way, Cosima shouts, “Hey is anyone home?” Of course no response she thinks. “Hellllllo family is anyone here? They didn’t sell the house because all of the furniture is still the same…unless they sold it with the house and the new owners didn’t change the locks.” Walking towards the back of the house towards the kitchen she tries again. “Is anyone home or is everyone gone?” She asks to the air.

Behind her she hears someone coming out of the water closet. As the doorknobs turns, Cosima hears someone murmur, “Umm excusé-moi?” Turning around, Cosima fully takes in the person in front of her. Looking her up and down, she notices sun golden blonde curls, green eyes seated in such a beautiful face. A face that has a mole on the tip of its nose and under its lip on the left side. A stunningly gorgeous face. Cosima thinks. Continuing to appraise the woman in front of her she notices that her green dress falls just above her knees, not bothering to hide her strikingly long legs. Legs that almost makes Cosima swoon. Wow, she’s drop dead gorgeous and she has killer legs. But who the hell is she? Cosima continues to think. Cosima notices that the mystery woman in front of her is shuffling nervously.

“Not to be rude or anything,” Cosima says with a light chuckle, tilting her head to the side “but who the hell are you?

“I’m Delphine. Delphine Cormier.” The unknown woman responds. “And you are?” She continues.

Without responding, Cosima walks past Delphine and points to a picture on the wall. There are four people in the picture, one being Cosima. Smiling at the picture Cosima simply says, “I’m Cosima.”

Looking from real Cosima to picture Cosima and back again, Delphine slaps her forehead and lets out a long-drawn ohhhh. “You’re Cosima! Pardon-moi. I didn’t know that you would be here tonight. I was told that you were still in Minnesota.” Extending her hand, Delphine formally introduces herself. “Enchantée.”

Looking at the hand, Cosima mimics the unknown woman, “Enchantée.”

“So you’re French, I assume that’s the accent? Drop dead gorgeous and polite. Your name is Delphine and you know of me.” Cosima puts together. “But that still doesn’t tell me who YOU are and why you’re in my house.”

“Désolée. I’m here to meet your parents. They have invited me over for dinner.” Delphine responds in her French lilt. “I am dating your brother Cameron.”

Ok cool. Of course. Cosima thinks, walking towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Gulping a bottle of water, she continues her inner monologue. Of course the basketball star would be dating someone that’s super model caliber. Good for him.

“Well Delphine, where is everyone else?” Cosima inquires.

As Delphine was about to reply, the sliding patio door opened abruptly. “Delphine are you ok we thought you fell in the toilet?” A middle aged women called out. Not bothering to turn her head to the right she did not see Cosima, her daughter.

“Mooommm,” Cosima groans as the woman walks into the kitchen. “Mom it’s Cosima, your daughter.” As she walked over to her mom, her mother had a look of disbelief, shock and love on her face.

Holding her daughter in a bear-tight grip and then appraising her at arm’s length it almost appeared that she would cry. “Cos? Oh Cos! We didn’t know you were coming home today. You’re not due back for like another 2 weeks. Oh I’m so glad to see you. How did you get home from the airport? You should have definitely called one of us, we would have picked you up. Are you hungry? We’re just about to sit down to dinner. Ah you’ve met Delphine right? Her mom hastily said with moving arms.

“Whoa Sally take a deep breath.” Cosima giggled. “I wanted to surprise you guys. I was done with my exams and all my final papers, and wrapped up my research so there was no reason to wait around for two weeks. And I shipped most of my stuff home over a month ago. So I took an earlier flight. But when I came in no one was around but Delphine.” She gestured towards her brother’s girlfriend.

Delphine stood back and watched the mother-daughter pair interact. She noticed that they were very much alike, the two. Almost the same height, same eye color, which are hazel. Same color hair, chocolate brown although Cosima has her hair in locs as opposed to Mrs. Niehaus’ wavy mane. They even did the same hand gestures when talking. Ah genetics.

“But to answer your questions: I took a taxi from the airport, yes I’m starving, What’s for dinner? And yes I’ve met Delphine. She makes a great solo welcoming committee, even though she didn’t know who I was.” Cosima replies, winking at Delphine.

You would’ve had a welcoming committee if you’d bothered to tell us when you were actually coming home. We were planning for streamers, confetti, balloons and the whole works.” “Sally joked. Addressing Delphine Sally continued. “Delphine this is my lovely daughter, Cosima. Cosima this is the illustrious Delphine. I know I just met her for the first time today but she’s amazing.”

Blushing with a slight smile she quietly thanked her. “Thank you Mrs. Niehaus.”

“Oh once again Delphine, please call me Sally. Mrs. Niehaus is my mother in law.” She winks and tells Delphine.

“D’accord…Sally.” She responds.

Sally grabs a bowl and salad and tongs and heads for the door. “When you two are ready can you bring the wine and some glasses out. But hurry up so the food won’t get cold.”

Delphine looks around for the wine. “It should be in the refrigerator, bottom shelf.” Cosima tells her. “Oh and FYI she’s actually Dr. Niehaus but she hardly every corrects anyone on that. Except academics and assholes.”

Delphine looked at her horrified holding the bottle of wine. “Oh no. I hope I haven’t insulted her. Is she a medical doctor or Ph.D.?”

Selecting the glasses from the cabinet Cosima replies, “She has her doctorate in 20th Century American History. Her Thesis focused on racial tensions during Theodore Roosevelt’s Presidency between 1901 to 1909. But she can better explain that to you.”

“Ah, a historian. That is very…- what do you Americans say? That’s uh cool?

Chuckling Cosima thinks that Delphine sounds really cute. “Yeah, its tots cool. Umm let’s get going.”

As they walked towards the door. Cosima’s dad and brother walked into the kitchen.

The two men also favored each other. Where the Niehaus women had dark tresses, the men had short, straight blonde hair and the same color eye, ocean blue. Contrasting to the women, both Niehaus men were over 6 feet tall. They towered over Cosima and her mother.

“Cos! What the?! You’re home already?” Her twin Cameron Niehaus screams at her.

Your mother said you were home but we thought she was trying to prank us. Guess she was right.” Gene Niehaus commented.

“Dad! Cam!” Cosima delighted, “Damn it’s good to see you. And yeah I came home early, wanted to surprise you guys. But I’m like really hungry, can we go eat and finish this conversation?”

As they sit around the patio table passing the food around, Sally abruptly announces, “Phones everyone, put your phones in the phone bowl.” Everyone, save Delphine moves to put their phone into a bowl located in the center of the table. Seeing her confused face Sally say, “It’s a family tradition, anytime we all sit down together for dinner we do away with our phones. The first one to check their phone has to clean up and do the dishes. I believe Cam is the all-time loser, them Cos. For some reason they just can’t live without technology.”

Giggling, Delphine pulls out her phone and place it into the bowl. “That is an interesting tradition…I’m in.” taking a brief pause, she addressed Sally asking, “So you’re a historian? Cosima tells me you have your doctorate.

Nodding her head while swallowing her salad, Sally hums her confirmation. “Hmm yes, history has always been my passion. I teach at UC Berkeley; you’ll be interested in taking one of my courses some day?” She smiles at Delphine.

As her father and brother were having a conversation about the upcoming basketball season, Cosima was listening to her mom and Delphine. For some reason she couldn’t get enough of listening to her accent, of watching her mouth move as she talked and chewed. “Wait, you go to Berkeley too? Nice, I’ll be going there in the fall. What’s your major?”

Finally paying attention to the other conversation at the table Cameron gently grabs Delphine’s hand and kisses it. “Guess what Cos, she’s a science geek just like you. Majoring in biology so the two of you will be in the same department.”

“Hey don’t call me a science geek. At least I’m not a dumb jock.”

“I may be a jock but there’s nothing dumb about me. My GPA is almost as good as yours.”

“And that’s only because you take classes like basket weaving. You know you’re only there to play basketball. You’re not even exercising your mind.” Cosima laughs, knowing this wasn’t true but loving to get under her brother’s skin.

“Urgh,” Cameron exclaims, turning red in the face. “I hate when you say that. Stop it.”

“Cam, you know me. You know I’m just messing with you. Even though you’re captain of the team, and you shoot the ball almost better than anyone I personally know, you’re not that dumb. I love you and I truly missed you when I was away.”

Sally, Gene, and Delphine peers back and forth between the siblings and continued eating as they playfully argue. Delphine thought that the sibling banter was cute and quite amusing while gene and Sally was use to their children’s dialogue and new it would end amicably. “You two are funny. trés cheeky, the both of you. May I ask, who is older? Is it you Cosima?

Giving Cameron a bemused look, Cosima replies, “That is correct. I am the older, wiser, and exponentially better looking sibling. Thank you for recognizing that.”

Delphine laughs. She was enjoying herself with the Niehaus family. While she did not know them well, and this was the first encounter they were having, she felt oddly at ease with meeting her boyfriend’s family. Four months seemed like a short time to meet a significant other’s family, but this just felt right. Sally is very warm and welcoming and appears to like her from the beginning. Cosima is funny and charming even though Delphine didn’t know who she was at first. And while she hasn’t talked to Mr. Niehaus a lot yet, he gives off a friendly vibe.

There was a loud scoff from Cameron. “Yeah ok whatever you say to help you sleep at night. You’re only older by 7 minutes older than me. That barely even counts. Being born on the same day means were the same age. Basically no one is older.”

Born on the same day? Seven years apart? Delphine meanders in her mind. Are they…twins? Turning her head from Cameron to Cosima at a comical rate, she blurted out cocking her head at her boyfriend, “Twins? The two of you are twins? But you look nothing alike. Different hair color and everything. And you’re so talk, and Cosima is so short.”

“Hey,” Cosima interjects, “I’d have you know that I’m average height for the American woman. Thank you very much.”

Gene finally speaks up. “Height is a sore subject for our dear Cos. But that never messed with her jump shot. She’s a natural with a basketball just like Cam.” He looks proudly at his daughter. “But she gave the game up for her true love, science. I’ve never seen a person love anything as much as she loves science.

“Oh no.” Cosima and Cameron said in unison. “Story time.”

Father Niehaus accounts the story when Cosima, no older than 5 years old was at a summer basketball camp at Berkeley. Between activities little Cosima started roaming across campus by herself. She eventually found a science camp. the camp counselors couldn’t find her for hours. They finally ha to call security. They found her with some science professor looking at her cheek cells under a microscope. She’s loved science ever since.

“The girl was in the biology lab with science campers three times her age. They didn’t let her go because she was so interested in what they were doing, and she was walking around by herself.”

“It was fun. They let me swab my cheek and make my own slide for the microscope. What kid wouldn’t love that.” Cosima justifies.

Times like these are the reason Cosima decided to come home. Actually being around the people she loved the most gave her life. Knowing that she didn’t have to get on a plane and head back to Minnesota in a few weeks made her so happy.

Suddenly everyone hears a buzz coming from the bowl that doesn’t stop. Not wanting to be the one that loses the phone bowl game everyone ignores it. But the ringing keeps going. Cameron finally reaches into the bowl and pulls out the offending phone.

“It seems like you have a few missed calls Delphine.” He says sitting her phone on the table. “Do you want to get it?”

She looks around the table at everyone, not wanting to lose the game. Gene tells her that since she’s a guest she can’t lose. Picking up the phone, she notices that the missed calls are all from the same number. Excusing herself from the table and walking away. Delphine returns the call. As she holds her conversation everyone can see that her face is in distress.

Cameron stands up walking to her side. Delphine hangs up. “Hey Del, are you ok? Is something wrong?”

Not wanting to cry in front of the Niehaus’ She cleared her throat and blinked hard. “Merde. I just got word that my apartment is on fire and it’s not looking good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Delphine has been introduced to the story. I hope you liked how it was done. How do you feel about Delphine dating Cosima's twin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All, so it's back up! I had accidently deleted this but now it's back.
> 
> Once again, I want to point out that this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on me.   
> I just want to say that I love all things Cophine and this is why I'm getting into writing my own fanfic instead of just reading others.
> 
> I would really appreciate any feed back and comments/questions that anyone has. 
> 
> Let's enjoy this trip together.


End file.
